1. Field
The invention relates to wedges having means for securing the wedge in place to prevent dislodging. In particular, the invention relates to wedge and other securing means for holding the bowls of gyratory crushers in place.
2. Prior Art
Various means have been used to secure heavy parts of machinery together. Wedges and bolts being commonly used for such purposes.
In gyratory crushers, the holding of the bowl within the crusher housing requires heavy duty lugs and securing means. Examples of such systems is disclosed in Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,281,083; Gruinder, U.S. Pat. No. 2,226,341; and Carter, U..S. Pat. No. 3,533,569. In Johnson, wedges are used to hold the bowl tightly in place, such wedges however are without locking means.